


Библиотека Азирафеля

by SSC



Series: DarkOmens [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Небольшой драббл по реверс!АУ с кодовым именем DarkOmens)Отношения демона Азирафеля и ангела Кроули





	Библиотека Азирафеля

**Author's Note:**

> Вкратце сюжет АУ расписан в твиттер-треде:  
> https://twitter.com/SoletSerCro/status/1140223623027929088  
> Возможно, рано или поздно я напишу этот фик, но пока у меня не хватает мозга

Кроули помнил каждое событие, сближавшее его с замкнутым, неуживчивым демоном. От того злого и растерянного в Райском саду до сегодняшнего, уверенного, решительного, ведущего свою игру.  
День, когда Кроули прикрыл его крылом от взгляда Богини, чтобы та не заметила отданный людям второй кинжал, положенный стражу Восточных Врат. Может, не лучшая из идей...  
Ночь, когда Азирафель впервые отказался от коварства, чтобы не портить отчет наверх.  
День, когда то же самое сделал Кроули - тогда Азирафель впервые улыбнулся ему, а не в пространство.   
Длинную муторную неделю, когда они отказались от планов, стараясь не дать людям убить друг друга. Тогда они впервые подделали отчеты. Азирафель был прав - никого они не волновали, никто не стал бы проверять, и не проверил за много сотен лет.   
Золотистый осенний вечер, когда они впервые пошли вместе поесть. И стоило так долго отказываться? Тогда они взялись за руки, и Кроули до сих пор бережно хранил ощущение твердой и горячей руки под пальцами. Тогда они проговорили до утра. А что было на ужин, Кроули совершенно забыл.  
Штормовую ночь, когда он совершал чудо спасения моряков, которое привело бы их к свету - Азирафель не стал никого топить, как мог бы, а вместо этого повел смотреть на сияние воды. Тогда они впервые обнялись, укрытые от соленых брызг широкими черными крыльями. И поцеловались тогда же. На перьях Азирафеля плясали огни Святого Эльма, но не жгли, только подсвечивали его сосредоточенное, спокойное лицо.  
Неважно, что ангелы не целуются. Не стоят потом, спрятав лицо на шее, такой горячей, будто под кожей пылает адское пламя.   
Казалось, ничего лучше уже не будет - они встречались, они смеялись вместе, они почти смогли остановить Вторую мировую - но что-то пошло не так.  
Тогда они разошлись. Слишком много стран, слишком много работы.  
Лондон, бомбежки, пожары. Тогда Кроули глупо попался в ловушку нацистов, желавших поймать всамделишного ангела. Азирафель вытащил его и вывел из-под рушащихся сводов, и вел куда-то, не отпуская руки, мрачный, закопченный.   
\- Ответная услуга. Присмотри тут, - сказал он, открывая дверь. - Я скоро вернусь.  
Кроули, конечно, слышал шепотки про загадочный переезжающий магазин старых книг. Говорили, что там можно найти то, чего больше нигде нет. То, чего вообще не должно существовать. Говорили, что воришки, рискнувшие забраться, исчезают навсегда. Как и проверяющие.  
Называли самые разные адреса. Конечно, его сложно было найти: узкая дверь с темной вывеской "Книги". Изнутри он был намного больше: книжные полки начинались от самой двери и уходили к потолку.  
\- Забыл сказать, - Азирафель распахнул дверь, - чтобы не заблудиться, смотри на пол, там отмечено, где безопасно. Не скучай.  
Он снова исчез. Пол был выложен мелкой плиткой. Стрелка направо - "Кухня". Налево - "XIX". Кроули повернул налево. Змеящиеся узкие проходы, полки, плотно заставленные книгами. Некоторые из них - Кроули был уверен - не должны были тут стоять. Эти сожгли - весь тираж! Эти вообще не напечатали... Век за веком - первопечатные издания, даже обгорелая обложка книги, которую сам Кроули считал легендой, от Агнес Наттер. Удивительно, что хотя бы она сохранилась!  
Превосходной сохранности монастырские манускрипты. Плотные тома из кожи, о происхождении которой лучше было не думать лишний раз.  
Еще одна пачка пергаментов, почему-то в стеклянном боксе. Кроули вчитался и задохнулся - Евангелие от Магдалены. Конечно, Азирафель попросту не смог бы взять его в руки без ожогов, а все-таки сберег!  
Издалека раздался шорох, захлопали крылья - или страницы? Кроули посмотрел на пол - плитка уже была не коричневая, как при входе, а темно-рыжая. Дальше по коридору она заметно краснела. Видимо, тут небезопасно.  
Когда Азирафель вернется, он захочет поесть, решил Кроули, возвращаясь. Конечно, дело не в тех смутных тенях, которые роились по углам, и которые он мог бы выжечь одной вспышкой божественного света - но вдруг это друзья Азирафеля? Или его питомцы.  
Неподалеку лупили зенитки, но магазинчик не затрагивало. Даже чай в изящной чашечке китайского фарфора не рябил.  
Азирафель вернулся к рассвету – весь в пепле, уставший.  
\- Четыре самолета неожиданно попали под огонь союзников. Какая удивительная неожиданность! Всех в ад. Здесь все хорошо?  
\- Гораздо спокойнее, чем у меня. Пожалуй, я бы даже переехал, - Кроули улыбнулся. - Шучу. Я видел рыжую обезьяну, со мной все в порядке?  
\- Это орангутан. Не называй его обезьяной, он обижается. Коллега из другого мира.   
Кофе Азирафель готовил сам - молол ровно шестьдесят четыре зерна, и хвастался как-то, что и Бетховена такому научил. Потом долго разогревал, остужал, снова разогревал.  
\- Коллега... Я не знал, что в Аду так умеют.  
\- Ха, нет. Это книги.  
Столик на этой кухне был такой маленький, что они уперлись коленями. Главное было не покраснеть неуместно.   
\- У тебя тут вся Александрийская библиотека?  
\- Только треть. Но если пройти на север примерно шестнадцать километров, можно найти те книги, которые я из нее не уносил. Впрочем, там опасно, не ходи. Здесь лучше. Странное место, да?  
\- Прекрасное, - Кроули накрыл его ладони своими. Кофе все-таки пошел мелкой рябью. - Я не видел такой великолепной коллекции раньше.  
\- Я все планирую сделать каталог, и еще продавать ненужное... - Азирафель опустил взгляд. - Она не слишком демоническая?  
\- Она твоя. Второй такой на свете нет.  
Тогда Кроули узнал, что Азирафель умеет краснеть: в основном ушами, яркими красными пятнами. 

В двадцать первом веке Кроули перебирал воспоминания и все не мог решить, когда они оказались обречены. Может, с того дня, когда Кроули закрывал спину Азирафеля крылом от взгляда Богини, она все знала наперед и веселилась их попыткам отрицать очевидное.   
А может, и нет.


End file.
